Someday, Somewhere, Somehow
by GK Mendoza
Summary: Ein left Elendia without telling anyone, and everyone in the village is saddened, especially Fia, Lina, Serene, and Cierra. But a certain Fairy seems to be the most affected with Ein's decision of leaving... My first fic.


**SOMEDAY, SOMEWHERE, SOMEHOW  
**_GK Mendoza_

**Author's notes: **_This is my first fanfic ever, so please bear with any flaws you might see.  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own _Riviera: The Promised Land.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ein...

Why did you have to go? Why did you have to leave Elendia, the place that warmly welcomed you, as if it was your home? But most of all, why did you have to leave me behind? I may still be alive and well here in Elendia Springs with fellow Fairy LuLu and Meute the Undine—whose voice you restored—, but your absence makes me feel lonely every day.

I remember how I got myself lost in Heaven's Gate, where demons suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I was scared, haunted with the thought that I may never be able to return to Riviera alive again. My hope was fading every passing second, desperately looking for a way out of the demon-infested place, and my strength was starting to fade as well.

Then you came along...

Despite objection from your red-cloaked, black-winged friend, you still chose to take me along with you. As a token of my gratitude, I boosted your strength and healed you, so that you can fight demons more efficiently. I was unaware of what your mission was, until Hector appeared before you and reminded you of your mission: to activate the Retribution in order to eradicate all demons, but Riviera would undoubtedly be destroyed in the process. Then, a mysterious woman appeared and summoned a giant firebird, whom I would later learn to be Aghart, the Holy Beast. I feared the worst, and I started to doubt whether my decision of coming along with you was right or wrong, knowing that I would die in Heaven's Gate anyways.

But you proved me wrong. You and your friend managed to defeat Aghart. But in the midst of attempting to finish the mysterious woman once and for all, you disappeared in a flash, taking me along with you. The next thing I knew was that I was in a village called Elendia, where I sought refuge in the Springs. When I learned that you lost your memories as a Grim Angel (but not your name), I was shocked. And it hurt me to find out that you also forgot about me as well. I tried to shake off that feeling of hurt by joking about 'all those nights we spent together'.

When you left all of a sudden together with Fia and Lina without the Elder's knowledge, I realized that I felt something in my heart, something deeper than gratitude for saving me. Day after day, I tried hard to shake off the feeling, but all was in vain. When you returned from Lacrima Castle with your memories as a Grim Angel restored, the feeling grew stronger upon hearing your resolve of preventing the Retribution and protecting Riviera.

I can also remember that you unintentionally walked into the spring while there were women bathing, and I was also there on the first incident. For the sake of the other Elendian women, I scolded you, but I knew well that you probably have never seen such a sight back at Asgard before you came to Elendia, and curiosity got the better of you.

When I found out that you have sealed all the Accursed, I was very happy, knowing that not just Elendia was saved, but all of Riviera. And it made me happier to find out that you have decided to live here in Elendia. But with four girls hanging out with you, I couldn't bring myself to tell you how I feel whenever you come by the entrance to the springs and have a little talk with me. To make matters worse, I have heard that you have left again, this time, for Yggdrasil, with the aim of stopping the destruction of the Aquariums there and protect Ursula, the mysterious woman who summoned Aghart back in Heaven's Gate. While worrying for your safety, I finally realized that I had fallen in love with you ever since the day you left for Lacrima Castle. I then decided to tell it to you when you return, provided that the circumstances were in my favor.

I was puzzled when you returned to Elendia with a sad expression on your face. I've never seen you in such a state since I met you, so I decided to follow you, until you reached the Grove of Repose. For the first time, I was hoping to cheer you up, for it hurt me to see you sad. I knew that you would prefer to be alone, but I also knew that what I was planning to do was probably the best way I can repay you for saving me, and the opportunity to confess my feelings for you was irresistible.

But fate can be so cruel at times. Serene was there, too, enjoying the fresh air. Seeing the look on your face, she approached you and offered you her company to at least lessen the pain of losing your friend, Ledah, that same red-cloaked Grim Angel I saw together with you back in Heaven's Gate. And you appreciated her sincere offer to cheer you up. Jealousy and pain coursed through me that time. But nonetheless, I managed to tell you before you headed towards the Maze of Shadows, _'Ein, I like you, so don't do anything risky.'_

And while you were at the Maze of Shadows, I wished that I should have told you more than that. I should have told you how grateful I am for saving me, how much will I do to return that favor, and how much I love you. Because tomorrow might be the day that the Retribution becomes inevitable, and all of Riviera will be reduced to absolutely nothing...

But when you returned with the good news that Hector, along with his diabolical plan, was no more, I was happy beyond words. You did everything in your power and believed in your friends in order to save Riviera, all for its welfare.

Yet, for an entire month, you became very busy studying about magic and the history of Riviera, and had little time to go someplace else other than Lina and Fia's house to eat, sleep, and do some household work. With Lina, Fia, Serene, and Cierra always around, I could not get any closer to you, knowing that they also have feelings for you. And like the ordeal I endured at Heaven's Gate, my hope was fading again, the hope of showing you how much love I have for you...

When you left Elendia without telling anyone, the entire village was like a family that lost a loved one for three days. For those three days, I couldn't bear to look at how saddened the Elendian people were at your sudden departure. From what CoCo told me, food became Fia's outlet for her emotions, just like before the time you came to Elendia. Lina did not eat much, and didn't seem to mind if I brought home her favorite fruits--Applecots and Banangos. Serene was like a statue at the Grove of Repose, staring sightlessly into the sky while lying on the ground, not moving a muscle. Cierra went missing for those three days, having gone off to Nelde Ruins in hopes that you might be there, as I have learned from Claude and Soala. I can only wonder how she's handling the fact that her Gateau's no longer around, either...

You were a Grim Angel, but you chose to sacrifice your very own wings in exchange for your Diviner, the Holy Sword Einherjar. And you also chose to go against the orders of your superior, Hector of the Seven Magi. Everybody remembers that you did such a thing because you believed that the Retribution was not part of the will of the gods; but most of all, they remembered you for your unselfishness, doing your mission for the welfare of Riviera—the sacred and promised land—as a whole.

I admit that it hurts up to now to try accepting the fact that you no longer here with us. But you strengthened my hope again. Someday, somewhere, somehow, I know that I will see you again. And my love for you still burns fiercely in my heart. Yes, I truly love you, Ein, the wingless but kind Grim Angel...

- NoNo the Fairy

- - - - - - - - - -

_Thank you for reading. Please rate and review! Constructive criticism accepted.  
_**Caveat:**_ flames will be dealt with accordingly and swiftly._


End file.
